


early morning presents

by Hyungwons



Series: Birthday Rewards [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lots of Touching, M/M, Nipple Play, and hoseok knows exactly how to spoil him, basically baby boy hyungwon, must get spoiled for his birthday, sleepy hyungwon doesn't wanna wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Hyungwon just wants a few more minutes of sleep. Hoseok wants to spoil him.





	early morning presents

“Hyungwon! C’mon, get up!” Hoseok straddles Hyungwon in the bed and pouts down at him. “I’ll ignore you the whole day if you don't get up.” It sounds like a threat, but Hyungwon knows it isn't because Hoseok could never do that to him, that's torture, that's cruel, and it'd hurt Hoseok, too. “No pets all day if you don't get up right now.” Again, he says it as a threats but Hoseok could never keep him hands off him. Ever. And he knows the kind of begging Hyungwon will resort to if he's denied pets like that. 

“Hyungwon!” Hoseok whines lately, shaking Hyungwon almost violently and getting nothing from him but a few whines of his own. “Get up!”

They both had stayed up late last night messing around, playing games, laughing too loud that they got scolded (multiple times) from a tired, angry Kihyun that came a little too close to letting hell reign on earth against those two as they fought on the couch. By the time they went to sleep as well, Hyungwon was too sleepy and about to pass out, which is exactly what he did the second he threw himself on Hoseok’s bed with the excuse that his top bunk is too far. Same excuse all the time.

“Will you get up if I reward you?” Hoseok mumbles while caressing Hyungwon’s cheek and pushing the hair away from his eyes. Another whine is all he gets in response. “Is that a yes? Yes you’ll be a good boy and get up for me?” his voice gets quiet, a whisper as he leans close to Hyungwon. The younger peeks his eyes open at him finally, a pout on his lips as he tries to register everything.

“I wanna sleep,” he whines loudly and tries to turn over on his side but Hoseok stops that immediately, grabbing his shoulders and holding him down on his back. Hyungwon does nothing, it doesn't faze him, he just squirms a little more and whines.

“You're birthday is in a week, maybe you deserve rewards. Or would you prefer a punishment?” Hoseok is serious, leaning close to feel Hyungwon's steady and slow breath on his lips. “What does my kitten want?”

“Hmm, reward.” He doesn't think much of it, too sleepy to remember how capable of wrecking him Hoseok is. Too sleepy to remember how Hoseok's rewards always play out.

A satisfied hum, Hoseok slides down Hyungwon's body a little. “Good boy. And you'll get up after this?”

Hyungwon just nods, eyes still closed, still oblivious to Hoseok’s intentions and the wicked little smirk playing on his lips. He just wants five more minutes, that’s what he thought his reward would be. Hoseok’s hand gently pushing up his shirt is a little strange at first, making Hyungwon shift a little, a small whine from his lips, but he doesn’t really pay it any mind at first. It’s when he feels something slick, wet, smooth running over his stomach, tracing at the hints of his softly toned body.

Peeking his eyes open, a little groan and stretch of his arms, Hyungwon glances down to see the most perfect sight, honestly. The most glorious sight, those beautiful eyes staring up at him, hand holding Hyungwon’s shirt rolled up to his chest to expose his body, and Hoseok there running his tongue nice and slow over that precious and delicate body of Hyungwon’s.

“Hoseok!” there’s a little moan that comes out with Hyungwon’s voice, quiet and small moan as it all takes him by surprise. His body reacts before anything, back arching into Hoseok’s touch to feel more of his tongue on him, and his hand reaches down to gently tangle in Hoseok’s red locks.

“You need to be rewarded, remember? You wanted a reward.” Hoseok moves up Hyungwon’s body more, pushing Hyungwon’s sweater up more to bunch up right under his arms, expose his chest as well. Hoseok glances up at Hyungwon, making sure he’s watching everything he does very closely. “You’re so pretty,” he whispers against Hyungwon’s skin, making him tremble and his breath sharp.

Hyungwon’s body shakes in all the right ways when Hoseok pinches his nipple between his thumb and index finger, giving a small twist to make Hyungwon throw his head back and moan for him. “You always sound so pretty, too.”

All the sounds Hyungwon makes, just for him, so delicate and little. “You look pretty awake already, maybe I should stop?” Hoseok blows a small bit of air on to Hyungwon’s nipples making his little baby boy bite his lip to stay quiet.

“No! No, don’t you dare.” Hyungwon’s little display of desperation is all it takes for Hoseok lean down finally, poking his tongue out to just barely tease Hyungwon’s nipples. “Oh, fuck--” he has to throw a hand over his mouth to stay quiet, make sure no one else hears them, and he bites down onto the sleeve.

Hyungwon bucks his hips up against Hoseok, he didn’t mean to, he didn’t even notice that he did that until Hoseok pulls his mouth away just to tell him how needy he is and how cute the sight is. His mouth goes right back to Hyungwon’s nipple, tongue swirling around, teeth grazing, and Hyungwon is melting right under his touch. Then there’s a hand, right on his stomach, tracing a finger teasingly over his skin and each subtle touch burns Hyungwon’s body in all the right ways, all the ways where it’s so much but not even close to enough. The fingers go to his pants, tugging at the waist band enough to slip under.

God the feeling; Hoseok’s hand wrapping almost smoothly around his dick like that, his mouth still sucking at his nipple and the other hand playing with the other. Now it’s too much.

Hoseok doesn’t go easy on him, he knows they don’t have time, they need to hurry, and god Hyungwon does not want to be hard like this all morning, to get himself off in the bathroom instead without Hoseok. His strokes are fast, grip tight and squeezing Hyungwon so perfectly. His thumb always making an attempt to tease over the head, pressing into the slit a little to make Hyungwon almost scream right into his sleeve.

“More, more! Fuck, Hoseok, faster!” Hyungwon’s plea is slightly muffled by his head and unstable voice, but Hoseok understands and he’s here to reward his baby boy, an earlier birthday present, so he’ll listen to whatever demands he has. He sucks a little harder at his nipple, tongue flicking over it, hand around his dick moving faster, twisting over his length and putting so much attention right on the head.

Hyungwon’s muffled gasp and the way he throbs in Hoseok’s hand is the sign that he’s about to come. His back arches, his toes curl in, and god the look the on Hyungwon’s face when he comes is the most beautiful sight to Hoseok, especially the muffled way he calls his name, too. Especially that.

“There we go, good boy,” Hoseok just has to praise him as he pulls his hand away, licking up the cum dirtying his hand. “Clean up well now.”

Hyungwon can’t even move right now, still trying to calm down from his orgasm. The second Hoseok shifts even a little bit to get up, to get off Hyungwon, he calls him back so he doesn’t leave. “Yes, kitten?” Hoseok runs his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair gently.

“Kiss me.” It’s a demand, so obviously a demand how Hyungwon says it. He doesn’t really ask for things, he demands them and he gets them, easy.

Hoseok smiles down at him, caressing Hyugnwon’s cheek before leaning close again, capturing Hyungwon’s lips into a soft, delicate kiss. Lips moving together gently, smoothly. It’s fine, it’s sweet and perfect until Hoseok tries to push his tongue into Hyungwon’s mouth. He pulls away from Hoseok sharply, sticking his tongue out in disgust as he can taste himself still on Hoseok’s tongue like that.

He knows Hoseok did that on purpose.

“Come on, kitten, time to get up!” Hoseok chuckles, kissing Hyungwon’s forehead and jumping up from the bed before he can demand anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a small series of shorts fics and drabbles I plan on writing daily for this whole week to celebrate Hyungwon's birthday. Hope you enjoy! Comments and kudos are all highly appreciated, thank you!


End file.
